Beware the Signs
by KrystalBlaze - Jerikor
Summary: A year has passed since the aliens came to Earth. And now two girls have been sent to tell Graham and Merrill their true orgins. *First fic written jointly by KrystalBlaze and Jerikor*


Because I (Jerikor) am reviewed starved and since my sister (KrystalBlaze) has been taunting me with her reviews and her recent acceptance into theforce.net's fanfiction archive, we've decided to upload this joint effort. The first ever story that has actually been written by two twins and two enemies. It is a landmark event. Grab your children and record this. Now, enjoy our fic. Hast la bye bye.  
  
//=italics.  
  
~*~*~*Beware the Signs*~*~*~  
"Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Graham heard the scream from inside his house. He shot up from the sofa and bolted to the kids' room. He heard Bo or Morgan rustling in their bed. He erupted into their room, panting. Much to his surprise, he saw nothing except Morgan tossing.  
  
The scream came again. Graham shut the door and hopped the stairs to come to rest at the front door. He waited impatiently, scared for dear life. /No more screams,/ he prayed.  
  
"Lalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Graham opened the door and burst out into the cool night air. He headed towards Merrill's loft. The aliens had been gone a year, and so far, nothing like this had happened. Graham sprinted up the stairs, his breath in short pants. He threw the door open.  
  
Then he screamed.  
  
Merrill was swinging from the hayloft, his voice terribly scratchy and bubbled. He saw three bottles of wine on the dresser next to his bed. He was dressed in nothing but his boxers and a cape wrapped around his neck. He saw Graham and waved at him sickly. "Graham!" he said in a drunken way.  
  
"Merrill!" Graham charged into the room.  
  
"Hola, mi amiga," Merrill continued. "Are we feeling especially pretty today?"  
  
"What in God's name are you talking about?" Graham looked at the bottles of wine. "How many have you had?"  
  
Merrill swung to look at the bottles. He counted them slowly. "Six, seven, eight, nine, ten-"  
  
"There's only three!" Graham screamed. "Get down from there!"  
  
"But they told me to stay up here," Merrill argued.  
  
"Who did?" Graham climbed on the bed so he could be closer to his brother.  
  
"The twins."  
  
"What twins?"  
  
"Their names were, their names were," Merrill stammered.  
  
Suddenly he heard a crash from the other room of Merrill's loft. Startled, he darted over there. Then he screamed again.  
  
"Who are you?" he cried.  
  
Two girls who looked about fourteen were sitting on the floor, sprawled out. One had a bucket on her head. "Hi, Mel," one said in a funny voice.  
  
"Mel?" Graham came in the room. "Get out of here! Get out before I call the cops!"  
  
"We can't do that," the same girl said sadly. She stood up, ignoring the other girl. "I'm KrystalBlaze."  
  
"I'm Jerikor," the one with the bucket on her head said.  
  
Graham leaned against the wall.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't understand," KrystalBlaze said in a mad way.  
  
The other girl stood up, taking the bucket off her head. Graham looked at them.  
  
"AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Jerikor screamed at him. Graham shut his mouth, barely able to contain his panic. "That's better. Mel, my name is Jerikor."  
  
"MY NAME ISN'T MEL!" Graham screamed.  
  
"You poor darling," Jerikor continued.  
  
"Quit saying that," KrystalBlaze inserted, coming to stand by the other girl. "You're scaring him."  
  
"And you think your face is that friendly?"  
  
"Well, what do you think you look like?"  
  
They were interrupted by a crash from the other room. Graham spun around and raced into the other room. The two girls followed suit.  
  
"I'm a monkey," Merrill said from the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"You look like one," Jerikor said mildly.  
  
"Get up, Merrill!" Graham tried to grab at his brother in panic, but Merrill crawled away from him with the swiftness of a horse.  
  
"That's amazing," said Jerikor, ever more mildly. "I think he is a monkey."  
  
"Suicidal monkey," KrystalBlaze agreed. "Hey, Joaquin, stop it!"  
  
"Who's Joaquin?" Graham stared at the two girls.  
  
"Mel, calm down," Jerikor said calmly, putting the bucket back on her head. "Maybe that's better."  
  
"Stop it! You're scaring him!" KrystalBlaze snatched the bucket from the girl's head hastily. "Did you stop taking your drugs again?"  
  
"I took some crystal meth," said the girl sluggishly, trying to grab her bucket.  
  
"Oh boy." KrystalBlaze slapped her forehead. "I thought I told you to take your medicine!"  
  
"I fed it to Maverick," Jerikor replied. "He looked hungry."  
  
"Maverick's a dog!" KrystalBlaze screamed at her. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Graham was watching this all in a morbid fascination, for the time forgetting his brother cavorting around on the floor.  
  
"Hey Graham, remember that night when the aliens first cameeeeeeeee?" Merrill was starting to mount his table. "You asked me if I saw miracleesss."  
  
KrystalBlaze snapped her head up. "I thought I told you not to bring that up!"  
  
"The six bottles made me do it," Merrill said distantly. "They're possessed."  
  
"I think he's right," Jerikor interrupted in a venomous tone. "I think they're Satan's children."  
  
"You're Satan's children!" KrystalBlaze yelled at her. "Put the bucket back on your head. It muffled your voice."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Graham finally closed his mouth and subtly started to slip towards Merrill. "Okay, girls, I think it's time that you left today. We've had enough excitement for today."  
  
"But we have to tell you something," KrystalBlaze said, taking a step closer. Graham froze. "Mel, stop acting like I'm a snake."  
  
"Who is Mel?" Graham demanded again.  
  
"You're Mel," KrystalBlaze said impatiently. "You've only forgotten. It's our duty to help you regain your memory."  
  
"He can have my memory," Jerikor said from underneath her bucket.  
  
"You don't have one," KrystalBlaze retorted. "Anyways, Mel, we're here to help. You and Joaquin need all the help you can get."  
  
"I'm going to call the cops," Graham started to bluff, thinking that all his reasoning had just gone into the Twilight Zone. "I won't if you just go away."  
  
"Just calm down and listen to me."  
  
"GRAHAM!" Merrill had finally managed to drag himself up onto the table and was standing dizzily atop it. "Do you remember that night? Do you remember?"  
  
"I told you the bottles were possessed," Jerikor said in a small voice.  
  
"You're possessed!" KrystalBlaze tried to make a grab for Jerikor, but the girl danced away. "Merrill, get down from there! Get down and I'll give you a cookie!"  
  
"I like pies," Merrill said. "Mmm, apple pie with lots of ice cream. Cherry pie with lots of cherries. Silk pie with lots of silk."  
  
"Hence the name silk pie," KrystalBlaze said sarcastically. "Good monkey. Get down from there, monkey, and I'll get you silk pie. That's pie with a lot of silk, now."  
  
"Really?" Merrill said, as if all his dreams had come true.  
  
"Yes," KrystalBlaze confirmed.  
  
"Really really?"  
  
"Of course," KrystalBlaze answered impatiently.  
  
"Really really really?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Really really really re-"  
  
"OKAY, YOU'LL GET YOUR PIE WITH LOTS OF SILK! JUST GET DOWN!"  
  
"Okay." Merrill made a move as if to get down and KrystalBlaze held out her hand to assist. Suddenly Merrill stood back, as if shot.  
  
"What's wrong?" Graham asked worriedly, starting to move back towards Merrill's phone.  
  
"You're contaminated," Merill said in a tiny, childish voice. He jerked back and slothfully flailed his arm. "Get away from you, you contaminated freak!"  
  
"Joaquin, you're not making this job any easier!"  
  
"I told you!" Jerikor was peeking up from underneath her bucket. "I told you that you were contaminated! Nobody listens to me! I want my blankie!"  
  
"You're not easier!" Snarling, KrystalBlaze tried to grab onto Merrill's hand.  
  
"Graham!" Merrill screeched, flailing. "Graham, she's trying to rape me!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Rape, rape, rape!"  
  
"You crazy psychopath loony!"  
  
"Graham!"  
  
"I got the phone!" Graham had reached the phone and was dialing frantically.  
  
"HEY!" KrystalBlaze dashed for him, leaving Merrill alone on the table.  
  
Suddenly he began to sing in a drunken voice. "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES? Graham, remember when I asked you? Remember? DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES?"  
  
Jerikor was coming forward slowly. "I believe, I believe! Spawn of Satan are those bottles!"  
  
Merrill was swaying slowly to some invisible music, dancing in a very revealing fashion. "YOU SEXY THING! DO YOU BELIEVE IN MIRACLES?"  
  
KrystalBlaze tackled Graham to the floor, madly reaching for the phone as a voice came on frantically. She clawed the phone away and threw it down the loft.  
  
"Hey!" Graham reached for her as she scrambled away.  
  
"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"  
  
"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA!"  
  
Jerikor and Merrill were singing together in horrible harmony.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Graham turned his head. Bo and Morgan were racing up the loft stairs, scrambling furiously.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO WAKE UP THE KIDS!" Roaring, KrystalBlaze raced and Jerikor and tackled her, grabbing the bucket away from her. "I told you to take your medicine! Where is it?"  
  
"Maverick ate it!"  
  
"That's it! You're going down!" Grabbing the bucket, KrystalBlaze threw it down the loft and started to furiously roll Jerikor towards the edge.  
  
"HEY!" Merrill was screaming and jumping clumsily down from the table. He slipped and fell, landing hard on his rear end. "GRAHAM! It hurts! I have an owie! Those bottles are possessed!"  
  
"Leave the bottles out of this!" KrystalBlaze shouted as she continued to roll.  
  
"Daddy!" Bo said, frightened. "What's happening? Daddy, what's happening?"  
  
"This happened on Jerry Springer!" Morgan said excitedly as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. His father fixed him with a ferocious glance. "I mean . . . whoops, I'm going back to bed!"  
  
"No you're not!" Graham grabbed his son's hand, the madness going on around him almost too much to bear. "Go back downstairs!"  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared! That girl's contaminated!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU!" Jerikor screamed as she kicked at KrystalBlaze. 


End file.
